


Everything

by TemplesarentTombs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplesarentTombs/pseuds/TemplesarentTombs
Summary: To Credence, shallow words like beautiful, gentle, or kind weren’t enough to describe Newt. Newt was all those things, sure, but he meant so much more to the boy who had grown up feeling unlovable his whole life. Newt was everything to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything on Ao3 or for this fandom/ship, so this is just a short drabble to test out the waters and to understand the characters a bit. I really love this ship and plan on writing a multi-chapter au fic for it! I never really post fanfiction or share my writing much, so hopefully this turned out alright.

Credence never had an affectionate or loving family, and his home life was nothing but cold and cruel. His world had been dark grays and blacks. No light ahead to give him hope to a brighter tomorrow. Until Mr. Graves showed up and suddenly he had something worth living for. His soft caresses were the only gentle touches he received and he savored that scarce affection. But even Graves turned on Credence. He gave him the love he longed for then abruptly took it away, like teasing a dog with a treat he can’t have.

Everyone who was supposed to love Credence ended up leaving him or hurting him.

Everyone except Newt.

Newt wasn’t dark grays or blacks, he was bright yellows and blues. He didn’t give his love for exchange of anything, it was free. That’s not to say it didn’t take Credence a lot time to trust him after his past abuse. Newt was patient and understanding though, he understood why Credence sometimes needed his space or sometimes he needed to be comforted.

Credence liked that Newt would casually hold his hand, set his hand on his back, or kiss his head when he got especially excited. Credence wondered if Newt's heart sped up at these casual touches or if it was just him. His heart would speed up and his stomach would twist in a not unenjoyable way.

The way Newt would look at Credence when his creatures weren’t there to demand his attention was enough to make Credence feel like crying. No one had ever looked at him like he was remotely interesting or stunning even. Most people had thought him a freak, or worthless.

To Credence, shallow words like beautiful, gentle, or kind weren’t enough to describe Newt. Newt was all those things, sure, but he meant so much more to the boy who had grown up feeling unlovable his whole life. Newt was everything to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
